Recuerdos de un diario
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, un diario puede descubrir cosas sobre las personas que más queremos... y a él le ocurrió así ¿Quién es él? ¿De quién es el diario? -Minific-


Para situaros, este minific transcurre en la Navidad del 6º año de Harry. Y como siempre, son personajes de JK y sólo los tomo prestados un ratito para disfrutar escribiendo y soñando con ellos :)

Está dedicado a mis Almas.

* * *

**Recuerdos de un diario**

Montañas nevadas, blanco puro en la tierra, hielo en las hojas de los árboles... calor en el interior de Hogwarts. Las chimeneas prendidas dentro del castillo lo convertían en el lugar más acogedor en aquella época del año para los que tenían que pasar los días entre sus paredes. Era Navidad...

Un año más, Harry prefirió quedarse en su hogar que volver a la prisión que se hacía llamar casa de los Dursley. Ron y Hermione tuvieron que marcharse por unos días y se había quedado solo, ni siquiera el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor estaban. La torre se había quedado vacía y silenciosa pero no era algo que le molestase. Al contrario, los acontecimientos acaecidos en los últimos meses le hacían sentir la necesidad de esa soledad que a veces se busca con desesperación para gritar a la nada el dolor o la tristeza que el corazón encierra y no preocupar a los que nos rodean. Y así era como se sentía él: prefería estar solo.

Bajó a la sala común y se acercó a la ventana. El cristal helado y húmedo por fuera, cálido y empañado por dentro, le separaba de la nieve que caía en el exterior. Estiró la manga de su jersey y escondiendo la mano en ella, limpió la ventana para ver mejor el manto blanco que cubría los jardines. Los copos caían lentamente dejando ver sus diferentes formas para finalmente fundirse como uno solo al llegar al suelo en una continua cascada de blancura helada.

Se sentó en el pequeño alfeizar de madera de la ventana que crujió bajo su peso y contempló el exterior durante un instante. Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró profundamente oyendo solo el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea encendida. Tenía la mente en blanco, como la nieve que había visto. No pensaba en nada, ni profecías, ni velos, nada... era mejor así. Apoyó su cabeza en el cristal pero al leve movimiento de su cuerpo, la madera del alfeizar volvió a crujir. Se fijó en la parte que debía estar unida al marco de la ventana y vio cómo estaba separada por un par de centímetros, como si estuviese suelta, así que se incorporó y deslizó lentamente su mano por la tabla hasta llegar a la pequeña separación. Golpeó con los nudillos y el golpe sordo que escuchó le confirmó que el interior estaba hueco y su curiosidad despertó. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la tabla ligeramente desencajada y tras varios intentos, se encontró con ella en las manos. La dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, algo le había llamado poderosamente la atención: en el fondo del hueco había algo.

Introdujo las manos en el estrecho espacio y lo sacó. Era un libro de tapas revestidas de un terciopelo azul oscuro lleno de polvo que al sacarlo le hizo estornudar. Lo sacudió bien, se levantó y lo miró con detenimiento antes de abrir sus páginas cuando de pronto, el corazón le comenzó a latir con rapidez. Parpadeó intentando ser consciente de que aquello que veía era lo que realmente estaba entendiendo al leer, unas pequeñas letras de color plateado en la esquina inferior derecha: . Suspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían aquel hallazgo fortuito mientras pasaba sus páginas rápidamente y vio que era un diario, el diario de Lily Evans... el diario de su madre.

Se dirigió hacia la chimenea aún sorprendido por el descubrimiento y se sentó ante el fuego en su sillón favorito. No se atrevía a volver a abrirlo, era como violar la intimidad que su madre, aquella mujer a la que no recordaba pero a la que adoraba. Era descubrir secretos, sentimientos que hubiese dejado reflejado en las páginas del pequeño libro que sostenía pero a la misma vez sabía que si alguien estaba destinado a encontrar aquella pertenencia de su madre tenía que ser él. ¿Quién mejor para conocer los pensamientos, las sensaciones y la vida descrita por ella misma que su propio hijo?. Se acomodó en la mullida butaca y acarició la portada con suavidad mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al volver a leer las iniciales. Abrió lentamente el diario, pasó una primera página del ya amarillento papel y tras pasar una más, una caligrafía fina, elegante, se mostró ante su vista... Comenzaba en 1977...

_"Magia... Una palabra que solo creí que existían en los libros y en los cuentos de hadas, en esas historias que mi madre nos leía a mi hermana y a mí antes de dormir. Magia... Existe, es real, se puede percibir a través de los sentidos, a través de la razón, a través del corazón... Hace varios años que recibí aquella carta que me abrió las puertas de la ilusión "Srta. Evans, ha sido admitida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería". Pensé que podía ser una broma, ¿quizá de mi hermana? No... ella nunca fue dada a ese tipo de pasatiempos pero algo me decía que aquella misiva cambiaría mi vida. Y ya lo creo que lo ha hecho... Recuerdo cómo mis padres se alegraron con la noticia de tal forma que me hicieron comprender a mi corta edad, sólo 11 años, que la invitación que tenía entre mis manos era la oportunidad más importante que la vida me podía brindar. "¡Tenemos una bruja en la familia!" y esa era yo. No la bruja del cuento de Blancanieves ni de la Cenicienta, era yo, Lily Evans... Aunque un poco asustada por la noticia, lo tomé como un juego que me ayudó a introducirme en el mundo mágico al cual pertenezco y del que no quiero salir nunca."_

__Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa al leer el primer fragmento. Quizá todos los niños al recibir la carta sentían algo similar pero se sintió tan identificado con lo que su madre describía como su primer contacto con el mundo mágico que le hizo sentirla más cerca que nunca. Animado por la coincidencia, siguió leyendo...

_"Un tren que me llevaba a iniciar una nueva vida, una pequeña embarcación que en la oscuridad de la noche me mostraba la más bella imagen de mi nuevo hogar, un viejo sombrero que escuchaba mis pensamientos y me gritaba "¡Gryffindor!" , nuevos amigos, nuevos profesores, nuevas materias para aprender... y magia... presente desde entonces con más fuerza que nunca en mi vida._

Los años han pasado, y ahora que escribo este diario, aquí sentada frente al fuego de esta chimenea, en mi sillón favorito, soy consciente de las cosas que he experimentado pero muchas más que aún me quedan por vivir... No sé por qué he empezado a escribir ahora, quizá siento que cada vez tengo más cosas en mi vida que me llenan, que me hacen sentir plena. En mi mundo mágico, me reconocen como una buena bruja, una bruja poderosa; dicen mi varita es especial y que desprendo poder y fuerza. He aprendido hechizos, conjuros, pociones... y quiero seguir aprendiendo, quiero formar parte de ese grupo de magos y brujas denominados aurores para luchar contra el mago oscuro que está ensombreciendo con su maldad la claridad de mi mundo. Aún estoy en 6º pero sé perfectamente que es eso lo que quiero hacer y los profesores que me rodean me animan a ello. Si es cierto que tengo poder y fuerza, la emplearé con toda mi intensidad y mi energía para que mi mundo mantenga la pureza de su magia."

_"Era toda una Gryffindor" _pensó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios. Siguió pasando las páginas, leyendo con atención cada una de sus palabras, sin querer perder ni un punto, ni una coma, pendiente de las sensaciones que su madre le transmitía, imaginándola allí sentada en el mismo sillón en el que él estaba, con su pluma entre los dedos deslizándola con suavidad sobre las hojas del diario, dejando sus pensamientos transformados en letras, palabras y frases...

_"Acabo de regresar de casa de mis padres. Siempre me es muy grato pasar tiempo con ellos y ahora que es Navidad, no había mejor momento. Me emociona ver la ilusión en sus ojos cuando me piden que les cuente cosas de mi mundo, de Hogwarts, de la magia que aprendo... son el mayor apoyo que nunca podré tener. A veces me parecen niños pequeños deseosos de saber, como si ahora fuera yo la que les lee el cuento de hadas para dormir. Me demuestran tanto amor y tanto cariño que hacen que mi fuerza crezca más. Pero a pesar de todo, hay algo que lo empaña. Mi hermana me evita cada vez que llego a casa, apenas pasa tiempo conmigo. Nunca aceptó que yo recibiera la carta, quizá no acepta que mi familia se sienta más volcada conmigo que con ella pero pensé que en algún momento se alegraría por mi, de mi nueva vida, poder compartir con ella todo lo que estoy viviendo igual que compartíamos nuestras muñecas y nuestros juegos cuando eramos unas niñas. Pero sus miradas son frías, llenas de rencor y desprecio cada vez que se cruza conmigo o me oye hablar de la magia. No lo entiendo."_

Harry se apenó al ver que su tía Petunia siempre había tratado a su madre con el mismo desprecio que le trataba a él y que no sólo había aumentado al casarse con Vernon, sino que ella ya lo llevaba en su interior y se lo demostraba desde jóvenes.

_"Pero en este viaje, la sorprendí escuchándome hablar de mis planes para el futuro como aurora, de mi intención de entrar en la academia. De alguna forma, sabía que estaba tras la puerta pendiente de lo que les contaba a mis padres que me escuchaban preocupados por lo que ello suponía. Tuve que hablarles de Voldemort aunque no quería asustarles más de lo debido pero saben que tomar ese camino es enfrentarme al peligro pero es algo que no me importa, es lo que quiero hacer. Cuando subí a mi habitación, la escuché llorando escondida en el baño. Me acerqué para comprobar que le ocurría y en su negación y trato habitual hacia mi, vi en sus ojos que estaba asustada y preocupada. Sé que nunca lo reconocerá, que siempre me seguirá tratando igual pero su mirada me dijo lo que sus palabras no se atreven: que en el fondo de su corazón me sigue sintiendo su hermana y a su modo, me quiere."_

_"¡Vaya!"_ pensó sorprendido _"quizá por eso aceptó hacer el pacto para protegerme aún sabiendo que podía poner en peligro a su familia, porque en el fondo apreciaba a mi madre. Realmente, es la única en esa casa que de alguna forma me ha tratado como a una persona y no como a un mueble o un animal". _Y por segunda vez en su vida sintió a Petunia como la hermana de su madre. Siguió pasando las páginas...

_"No me lo he querido reconocer hasta ahora pero... mi corazón se está enamorando y lo transmite al resto de mi cuerpo. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar, me resulta imposible y menos cuando desde hace tiempo sé que él intenta acercarse a mi pero no puede ser, es tan arrogante..."  
_

_"Está hablando de... ¡mi padre!". _Harry se sintió nervioso porque no había pensado en la posibilidad de que en ese diario conociese cómo comenzó la historia de amor de sus padres, los sentimientos que compartieron, cómo se sintió ella... Cerró los ojos por un momento apretando el diario contra su pecho y suspiró. _"Creo que hoy voy a conocerte mejor que nunca, mamá"_.

_"Hoy le he visto con sus tres amigos en el lago. Aunque parezca extraño, en los años que llevamos aquí son pocas las veces que hemos cruzado palabra fuera de clase pero aún así sé lo importante que esos tres compañeros son para él como si me lo hubiese dicho de sus propios labios. Desde donde yo estaba no podían verme y disfruté el momento observando cada uno de sus movimientos al jugar con una snitch, despeinándose él mismo su cabello, escuchando su risa, oyendo sus palabras... No me parece bien su comportamiento con algunos de nuestros compañeros de otras casas pero... su sola presencia consigue hacerme olvidar cualquier ofensa que haya infringido porque con un sólo gesto suyo, mi corazón no puede evitar perdonar lo que mi mente quiere castigar. Mi cabeza pelea... "No pienses en él, tan arrogante, tan creído... no merece la pena alguien así, despierta del sueño en el que te surmegiste y ¡mira la realidad!" pero mi corazón se rebela... "Respira y dame el aire que su presencia hace que te olvides de tomar, déjame suspirar por él... " ".  
_

__Las llamas de la chimenea seguían ardiendo con fuerza caldeando la sala. Harry resopló con fuerza, le parecía increíble estar leyendo cómo su madre se había enamorado de su padre y como si ella misma se lo estuviera susurrando, percibió en cada palabra, en cada frase dedicada a él, el amor que sentía... Sus manos temblaban por los nervios y la emoción que le provocaba cada letra que sus ojos leían y saber que quizá también conociese sobre los Merodeadores por ella... aunque incluyese a la rata.

_"Llevo un tiempo juntándome con ellos. La verdad es que Alice ha tenido mucho que ver porque comenzó a salir con Frank y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, nos han acercado esos pasos que nos faltaban dar. Realmente disfruto con la compañía de los cuatro porque la amistad que comparten se siente tan pura, tan real que es como estar en familia. Me hacen sentir como si fuese una Merodeadora más._

Sirius siempre me pareció tan creído y soberbio como él pero ahora que le conozco, sé que es sólo la imagen externa porque interiormente su corazón es tan grande que impresiona. Es todo un Gryffindor que siente la amistad de forma genuina sobre todo con él. No le considera solo su amigo sino su hermano y siempre que le escucho llamarle así, no puedo evitar sonreir porque sé que lo dice desde su alma.

Remus es adorable, su corazón es noble y limpio. Me ha revelado un secreto de su identidad que hace que mi aprecio por él haya aumentado por la confianza demostrada y por el cariño que desprende. Conociendo como conozco ahora lo mal que lo ha pasado durante toda su vida, me alegra infinitamente saber que la compañía de sus amigos le ha devuelto la alegría. Dentro de la debilidad que puede aparentar, es una persona muy fuerte para poder vivir con lo que le fue impuesto por el destino y eso le hace más especial aún.

Peter... quizá es con quien más extraña me siento. A veces me ha parecido ver un atisbo de envidia en sus ojillos cuando los demás están juntos. Y es algo que no me gusta. Ciertamente, creo que no termino de conectar con él, no sé por qué, pero ellos le aceptan como a uno más y eso es lo que importa.

Y él, James... sólo pensar en su nombre, mis latidos se aceleran, mi respiración se agita y suspiro sin control. Hace tanto tiempo que entró en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos que ni recuerdo cuando fue y lo que más me hace estremecer de emoción es que me estoy sintiendo correspondida, que aquellas veces en que me pedía salir con él no era un juego, sino que realmente existía un sentimiento por mí y ahora que somos amigos, me lo está dando a conocer con toda su intensidad. Ay, James, no sé qué nos tendrá preparado el futuro a ambos, si cruzará nuestros caminos definitivamente o nos separará pero pase lo que pase, sé que nunca podré olvidarte..."  


Se levantó con el diario en sus manos y comenzó a pasear frente a la chimenea volviendo a leer lo que su madre había escrito de los Merodeadores. Cuando lo repasó por segunda vez, cerró un momento las tapas del diario y acarició las iniciales de su nombre. _"Tu corazón sí que era grande". _Paseó durante un rato más y terminó sentándose de nuevo para concentrarse en cada línea... El tiempo por sus hojas pasaba rápido...

_"No puedo dejar de sonreir. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo mi ser, está en una nube de algodón. Aunque intenté nergármelo, aunque intenté nergárselo, la evidencia de los sentimientos ya era tan visible que sólo el haya cerca del lago ha sido testigo de su declaración por mí, del amor que siente, del que yo siento... Hoy me dijo que me quiere, que me ama desde la primera vez que me vio. "¡Eso fue con 11 años!" le dije y me contestó que desde ese momento, aún en su corazón de niño, sabía que ya solo latiría por mi el resto de sus días. ¿Puedo quererle más de lo que ya le quiero? Quién me iba a decir que aquel niño de pelo negro tan alborotado y gafas redondas que se sentó a mi lado el día que fuimos seleccionados para la casa de Godric, aquel muchacho que creció y comenzó a comportarse de forma tan creída ante todos, sobre todo ante las chicas, aquel joven que no dudaba en dejar en ridículo a más de uno consiguiendo ganarse la enemistad de quien resultaba ofendido, quien me iba a decir que él iba a ser la razón de mi existencia..."  
_

Harry sonrió abiertamente ._"Estaban hechos el uno para el otro" _pensó suspirando a sus padres, lo que conocía de ellos, y saber cuáles habían sido sus sentimientos les hacía quererles más. Se sentía tremendamente orgulloso del amor que se habían tenido y un cosquilleo agradable le recorrió el estómago al saber que él nació de ese sentimiento. Era una sensación que le daba paz y tranquilidad, precisamente lo que había estado buscando durante esos días para olvidar tantas preocupaciones y tanto dolor.

_"Hoy nos han hecho una proposición a los chicos y a mí. Todos teníamos claro querer entrar en la academía de aurores y formarnos como tal pero... esta nueva opción que se nos presenta es tan atractiva como la primera. El profesor Dumbledore nos ha revelado un secreto, la existencia de una organización a la que llama la "Orden del Fénix" donde ha reclutado a magos, brujas incluso squibs para luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras. Nadie que no pertenezca a la Orden conoce su existencia con lo que el campo de acción es muy amplio. Conforme Dumbledore nos contaba, miré a los chicos y vi en sus caras la expresión de la aventura que reflejan cada vez que me relatan sus escapadas nocturnas como animagos. Y creo que esa expresión es la misma que yo estaba reflejando en mi rostro. En una sola mirada, hemos sabido que estábamos de acuerdo en la decisión a tomar. Confiamos en Dumbledore, en su poder, y qué mejor que luchar junto al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Nuestra intención es enfrentar al lado oscuro para acabar con la maldad que intenta sembrar en nuestro mundo, luchar contra los mortífagos, contra el propio Voldemort si es preciso... ¿qué más da si es oficialmente como aurores o extraoficialmente como parte de un grupo secreto? Nuestros espíritus de Gryffindors han hablado por nosotros y como si hubieramos sido uno solo, hemos aceptado totalmente convencidos. Somos los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix."_

_"La Orden del Fénix... "_ sin poder evitarlo recordó el cuartel, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y lo que esa casa suponía para él. Durante un instante, la melancolía comenzó a invadirle al recordar a Sirius pero resopló con fuerza y se sumergió de nuevo en los recuerdos de su madre, en la valentía y complicidad que compartía con los Merodeadores y en sus ganas de que el lado oscuro no ganase la partida. Sabía cómo acababa la historia y se sintió extraño al pensar que en el momento en que su madre escribió aquellas palabras expresando su entusiasmo por pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix estaba escribiendo el principio del fin. Por un instante, cerró el diario y pensó en dejar de leer, los recuerdos de ese último momento se estaban acercando y sabía que iban a ser más dolorosos conforme avanzara en las páginas de aquel pequeño libro. _"Sigue leyendo y vive el momento como cuando ella lo estaba escribiendo, no pienses más allá..." _Suspiró profundamente sintiendose de acuerdo con su pensamiento y buscó la continuación de su lectura...

_"Hoy mi vida va a cambiar. No diré que es el día más importante de mi vida porque afortunadamente los regalos que el destino me ha dado, como convertirme en bruja, y los que espero poder tener como el día en que tenga un hijo, hacen que no pueda limitar en uno solo el día más importante. Pero sin duda, hoy es en el que mi corazón más feliz está, en el que cada centímetro de mi piel vibra porque llegue el momento, en el que mis suspiros llenan mi alma. A partir de hoy seré Lily Potter. Hace unos minutos que mi madre salió de la habitación y me ha dejado sola para que me tranquilice porque a pesar de todo, de las ganas y el deseo de verme frente a él, ¡estoy nerviosa! y he querido dejar constancia de tanta felicidad que siento ahora mismo en este diario en el que estoy guardando tantos momentos importantes de mi vida reflejados en las palabras que de mi pluma salen pero que dictan mi corazón..."._

__Harry se sintió tan feliz en ese momento al ver a su madre tan dichosa que se emocionó. ¡Ya pensaba incluso en lo importante que sería el día que tuviera un hijo! Tuvo la tentación de adelantar varias páginas y saber si habló de él en algún momento más pero se contuvo, quería disfrutar de cada palabra que hubiese escrito y dejarse llevar por lo que su madre iba sintiendo. Era el día de su boda...

_"Ante los ojos de todos, ya estoy unida al que ahora es mi marido. Ante mis ojos y los suyos, ya estábamos unidos desde hace tiempo en un solo alma, un solo cuerpo y un solo corazón. ¿Cómo podría calificar mi boda? Preciosa. Todos a los que quiero, mis amigos, mi familia, han estado aquí compartiendo conmigo la alegría de este día tan perfecto aunque... Petunia no ha querido venir. Nuestra relación de hermanas se ha terminado de enfriar desde que comenzó a salir con ese chico, Vernon. Las pocas veces que hemos coincidido en casa de mis padres, nos ha mirado de una forma extraña y comenzaba a murmurar. Me apena que finalmente haya conseguido romper la unión con mi hermana pero confío que en el futuro cambien su actitud con nosotros porque ella siempre, siempre será mi hermana y la querré. Pero ahora sólo quiero pensar y disfrutar del recuerdo de este día en el que me he sentido tan afortunada. Y sé que James se ha sentido igual de feliz que yo, el brillo de sus ojos me lo decía cada vez que me miraba. Desprendía tanto amor... "El sumo brujo se equivocó: ha dicho hasta que la muerte nos separe" me dijo "Y esas son las palabras" le contesté pero me miró intensamente y respondió "Ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarme de ti" "._

__Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuantas horas llevaba allí sentado leyendo, conociendo la vida de Lily, sintiendo tantas sensaciones diferentes en un solo momento. Pero ciertamente, encontrar aquel diario se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor regalo que podía tener esas Navidades. Sólo sabía que no podía dejar de leer, quería saborear cada página entre sus manos para poder sentirla más cerca...

_"Ya lo dije. No puedo pensar en un solo día importante en mi vida porque he tenido muchos y afortunadamente sigo teniendo, y ahora llega otro. Una pequeña vida está creciendo en mi vientre, mi bebé, un ser al que aún no puedo ponerle carita pero al que ya adoro aunque aún apenas se percibe mi estado. James está como loco de contento. Nunca podré olvidar su cara cuando se lo dije, esa mezcla de ilusión, emoción y amor que se reflejó en su rostro no tiene precio. Aunque creo que fue como verme en un espejo porque yo me sentía igual que él... Quizá haya sido un poco pronto pero igualmente este hijo es tan deseado y tan querido como si lo llevásemos buscando años."_

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa al comprobar que sus padres habían aceptado de tan buen grado la sorpresa que su llegada y se sintió tremendamente querido. Realmente, leer ese diario le estaba dando los momentos más gratos de los últimos días.  
_  
_

_"Me siento tan bien... es como si él, o quizá puede ser ella, me cuidase desde mi interior. Cuando por las noches nos vamos a dormir, me gusta que James ponga su mano en mi vientre y entonces, es como si mi bebé supiera que estamos esperando que nos hable, que nos cuente a su manera. Y comienza a darme pataditas y a moverse, me hace sentir su magia en mi cuerpo. Durante todos estos meses me he imaginado cómo será, sus manos, sus ojitos... pero ahora ya dentro de poco, puede que una semana, veré su carita y podré darle todos los besos que le mando con mi corazón a cada momento. Siento tantas ganas de tenerle entre mis brazos, de acunarlo, de ver su sonrisa, que creo que los días que me faltan para dar a luz se me van a hacer eternos... Uf, ¡vaya! no esperaba esto pero... creo que no voy a tener que esperar una semana..."_

__Abrió los ojos sorprendido. _"¿Comenzó a sentir las contracciones mientras escribía?"_ y sonrió emocionado. _"Quizá fue una falsa alarma, creo que es algo que suele pasar en las últimas semanas" _pero miró el encabezado de la página: 31 de Julio de 1980. _"No, definitivamente no fue una falsa alarma..." _Animado por la coincidencia de saber que estaba a punto de nacer y sin poder dejar de sonreir, continuó...

_"Profundos, brillantes, eternos... así he escuchado siempre calificar mis ojos. Pero ahora sé que el brillo de las estrellas que en ellos se reflejan, la profundidad del mar, la eternidad de un cielo de verano... la vida que se ve en el verde de mi mirada, solo es provocado por el amor que siento por mi marido y por mi niño. James, mi alma gemela, mi ángel, tan importante y necesario para mí como el aire que llena mis pulmones, como la sangre que recorre mis venas... Harry, mi pequeño bebé, mi niño chiquito, él es mi vida entera... Sus ojitos verdes como los míos, su carita tierna como la de mi amor... Ya le tengo aquí conmigo, ya está con nosotros y es tan lindo y tan dulce como lo imaginé. Y ahí están los dos, le tiene cogido en brazos meciéndole dulcemente para dormirle... La imagen más bella la tengo ante mis ojos en estos momentos y la guardaré por siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón. Sé que James está tan feliz como yo porque hemos decidido que nuestro querido Sirius sea el padrino de mi pequeño cielo. ¿Quién mejor que él, su amigo del alma, su hermano, para cuidar también de esa personita que cada vez que sonríe nos da la vida?"_

__Harry sintió cómo una lágrima de emoción había escapado de sus ojos, los ojos que su madre describía iguales que los suyos. Todo el amor con el que Lily había escrito esas palabras, lo estaba recibiendo él mismo, casi le parecía notar su presencia en la sala, su voz resonando en sus oídos contándole lo que significaba para ella... Suspiró al saber que eso no era posible, que sólo su imaginación le hacía creer que estaba tan cerca pero lo que sí era real era como le llegaba su amor de madre.

_"Las cosas se han complicado un poco. Dumbledore nos ha llamado con urgencia porque quiere advertirnos de algo importante y creo saber lo que es: Voldemort está siguiendo nuestros pasos. No hace mucho que nos enfrentamos a él por tercera vez y sus palabras fueron claras por su amenaza aunque confusas por su significado, como si él supiera algo que nosotros no sabemos. Pero no quiero pensar en ello y menos ahora, que vuelvo a estar sentada en la que fue mi sala común. He querido subir mientras esperábamos a Dumbledore porque quiero dejar este diario aquí, escondido, en el lugar donde lo comencé a escribir, donde dejé de mi puño y letras tantas emociones y tantas sensaciones vividas. ¿Por qué dejarlo en este lugar? Porque Harry vendrá a Hogwarts como su padre y yo, porque confío que será un Gryffindor y se sentará en esta misma sala y porque no sé lo que me depara el futuro pero quiero dejarle aquí mis pensamientos y sentimientos de estos últimos años. Sé que él lo encontrará y, si todo va bien, lo leeremos juntos. Si no... tendrá mi recuerdo con él. Por siempre..."  
_

Pasó la página pero vio que no había más.

-¡NO! !No puedes dejarme así! -exclamó angustiado- ¡Necesito saber más de ti, necesito leer qué ocurrió! Necesito... sentirte.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo las lágrimas. Claramente, Lily sabía que estaban en peligro y que algo podía ocurrirles y esa certeza hizo que Harry sintiera un gran dolor en su corazón porque no le hacía falta seguir leyendo en caso de haber tenido más páginas entre sus manos. Sabía perfectamente cómo seguía la historia porque ya dejaba de ser la historia de Lily Evans y pasaba a ser la historia del Niño Que Sobrevivió.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y contuvo el aliento. Le mostraba una sonrisa tan dulce como bello era su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos emocionados hablaban sin palabras transmitiendo tanto sentimiento que invadía la estancia.

- Lo encontraste...  
Harry parpadeó varias veces sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.  
- ¿Mamá? -Lily sonrió aún más y se acercó a él sentándose enfrente- ¿Estoy... estoy soñando o realmente estás aquí?  
- Estoy donde tu quieras que esté, Harry. En tus sueños, en tu vida diaria... Sé que me sientes al igual que sientes a tu padre, ¿verdad?  
- Pero... ahora te estoy viendo y... -alargó una mano temblorosa hacia Lily y ella la tomó entre las suyas- y puedo tocarte. ¡Eres real!  
- Siempre seré real para ti porque tu me sientes así aunque no siempre me puedas ver con los ojos pero siempre me verás con el corazón. -Harry resopló con fuerza tratando de recuperar algo de calma ante lo que estaba ocurriendo- Cuando necesites verme, cierra tus ojos y piensa en mí. Siempre estaré contigo.

Abrió los ojos. El sueño le había vencido después de tantas horas de lectura y su subsconciente le había hecho creer que había tenido allí a su madre, que había hablado con ella, que había sentido sus manos tomando la suya... pero había sido sólo un sueño, un deseo intenso aunque lo había sentido tan real... El diario permanecía abierto sobre sus piernas en la última página escrita por ella cuando de repente, una pequeña y brillante luz blanca apareció deslizándose por la hoja. Harry pensó que estaba aún soñando al ver aquello pero no era así, se sentía bien despierto. Unas letras se fueron dejando ver tras el paso de la luz.

_"Recuérdalo, cuando necesites verme, cierra tus ojos y piensa en mí. Siempre estaré contigo, Harry, siempre..." _

La pequeña luz desapareció tras la última palabra y sonrió. _"No ha sido un sueño, has estado aquí"_. Suspiró profundamente y sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, sintiendo una extraña pero grata sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad, cerró el diario y se levantó encaminándose hacia su habitación. Sin duda alguna, Lily siempre estaría con él y lo sabía.


End file.
